Elvendork's Arrival
by ShinigamiRae
Summary: Based on moments between Harry's birth and before he goes to the Dursley's
1. Elvendork's arrival

Sirius sat in his London flat reading over his notes from the latest Order meeting sifting through the scraps of parchment littering his coffee table in search of a quill.

"And now for the Quidditch report," Sirius sat back and pointing his wand to the radio, increasing the volume. "A close win to the Wambourne Wasps, with the Falmouth Falcons catching the Snitch making it 250 to the Wasps own 270 thanks to Ludo Bagmans quick bludger to the Falcons keeper at the beginning of the game. The Chudley Cannons sitting bottom of the league after their match against the Montrose Magpies 370 to 20 but they may have a chance to redeem themselves in next weeks match against Puddlemare United."

Sirius let out a sigh, cursing Bagman on their win against the Falcons. Soon enough James will be over to gloat and pick up his winnings. Glancing over to look at his pictures over the fire and felt his face stretch into a grin. It had only been taken the month before and the people were grinning and waving happily. Lily standing in the middle, one hand resting on top of her swollen belly the other around James. Sirius stood next to James his arm thrown over his shoulders, saying something in James' ear and receiving an elbow to the ribs. Remus stood his arm curled around Lily in a protective, brotherly way. Peter having trying to take the picture was quickly waddling from the camera into his place next to Remus, Remus throwing his arm around Pete's shoulders grinning.

He didn't get a chance to look at it look as his fire suddenly turned green and James stepped through.

"Blimey Prongs, it doesn't take you long does it?"

James grinned a schoolboys grin, as if the most magnificent thing in history had happened.

"You owe me 30 galleons Paddy," said James as Sirius started with a look of disbelief (that wasn't the agreed bet was it?) "but on the plus side you can still be the Godfather - although in your case I think Dogfatherher would be more appropriate."

Sirius stopped for a moment as James continued talking. 'Dogfather?' he thought, 'but that would mean-?'

His train of though was cut off as he felt James tugging on him along to the fire "-so we must get going cause Lily would kill me if I missed this. St Mungo's"

And in a flash of green flame, they were gone and soon stepping out of harth in time to hear a woman's scream of pain.


	2. Just Harry

Sirius's mind was finally catching up with the situation. As they reached the reception desk - James talking a mile a minute - asked "who's screaming?"

"Lily's just been admitted," said James setting off with Sirius following. "but she said it was okay to make a quick stop to get you before she got here with Mary. She would've had Alice with her but she's still recovering cause she had her baby last night. A little boy." His face set into a magnificent grin. "I'm hoping for a boy myself but I think Lily is rooting for a girl. Either way I can't wait to meet it - I love it so much already!"

"Prongs. I know you love Lily and Elvendork very much but mate, you're making me want to be sick with the amount of sappy feeling you're giving out." said Sirius as James paused for breath. "Anyway were here and I'm sure you don't want to leave your lovely Tiger Lily and Elvendork waiting."

"You're right I don't," grinned James "but-" his face turning serious for a moment "we are not naming our child Elvendork. Even if it is unisex."

Assuming a face of mock hurt Sirius replied "Humph. Well in that case I'll keep it for my own kid's then. But I'm telling you - unisex is the way to go!"

"Like you'd ever have kids Padfoot!"

Sirius gave James a shove through the door leading to Lily's room as a choked scream of pain started up again. "I'll be right here so I expect you to keep me updated!" Sirius half yelled to James retreating steps as he conjured up a chair getting ready for the wait.

What felt like hours later the doors opened and a very tired but very happy James walked through.

"She did it." James looked positively stunned as he turned to look at his best mate. "Lily, my Lily, has done what I can tell you what seems like the most impossible thing."

Sirius was watching James as he looked like he had walked out of a dream.

"I think it's time you came through. I don't want to leave Lily for long but I thought you might want to meet your Godson."

"Godson?" repeated Sirius softly, as if sharing some of the awe that was evident on James's face. The type of awe, a man had been given the greatest gift a woman can give to a man. One to show the living embodiment of the love between a man and a woman, and wipe away any thoughts that in the wizarding world of a war being fought on their doorstop. A light, in the middle of darkness.

But as Sirius lay eyes on his Godson for the first time - and indeed a baby for the first time as he had never seen his cousins child Nymthadora - one thought stood out the most predominant in his mind.

"He looks a bit like a monkey doesn't he? I mean he's awfully fluffy, particularly around the ears. Don't you think so Prongs?" This perhaps, might've been the wrong thing to say. And had Sirius been looking at the faces of the parents of this so called 'monkey', he may have deemed it a good place to stop. "He looks pretty damn angry and his face is rather squashed up. And the size of his head! That must've been like getting pushed through a straw. I'm not sure who I feel more sorry for - him or Lily."

"It's called downy Sirius. And its not uncommon on newborns. You only see it so clearly now because of his dark hair. Honestly it's like you've never seen a baby before." said Lily in a half scolding tone.

"The dark hair will be the Potter genes showing through already. There's no getting rid of them. Well in the males anyway." rambled James.

During James rambling Lily and Sirius was having a quiet conversation.

"Well Mrs Tigerlily, I've actually never seen a baby as you've said."

"Really? But I thought you had a younger brother."

"Yeah but only by just over a year. So not really any time to remember. And when my cousin Andy had her daughter I was still living at home and she'd been blasted off the family tree."

"oh how pleasant."

"well I always found my mother to be a bit of a maniac. Along with much of my family."

Lily hummed in agreement thinking of the various times Sirius had mentioned his family. Only in passing mostly, he didn't like being reminded of the people he was related to.

"Lily?"

"What? Oh yes," pulling herself out of her train of thought she looked at Sirius noting how he was holding himself as if he was not quite sure what to say, or how to say it. "What is it?"

"Can- can I hold him?"

"Of course you can. Did you think I wouldn't let you?" she smiled "You hold him kind of like I am, if your nervous I'll let you sit down first if you want. You also have to support his head because his neck isn't strong enough to support it yet."

Taking all this in Sirius sat next to Lily on the bed as she lay the baby in his arms.

"He really is beautiful."

"Even though he's 'awfully fluffy' as you put it?" joked Lily.

"Yep. Even though he's fluffy." frowning for a moment as a thought just occurred to him. "I was just thinking. Although James said you weren't going to call him Elvendork. What are you naming him?"

"Well that's the thing you see," said James joining the conversation. "We haven't actually decided on a name."

"Do you have any in mind?"

"We were thinking to go with tradition from each of our families and use my fathers name for his first name and James for his middle name." Explained Lily.

"I'm sensing a 'but' here."

"Well don't you think it sounds rather..." James paused looking for the right words.

"Old fashioned? Austere?" suggested Sirius.

"Aus-what?"

"It means somber, or stern, or dare I say it?" He flashed a grin, "serious."

Lily gave a soft giggle. "How long have you been wanting to use that one?"

"Years."

"Back to the point. Yes it does sound all those things. It's too much for such a tiny baby," said James.

"What about shortening it? Use just Harry or just Jamie? That way it would be Harold Jamie or Harry James..."

"Just Harry..." murmured James.

"Harry James Potter..." said Lily as if trying out the name. "What do you think baby? Harry James Potter?"

And as if responding to the name, the baby woke up and started to cry. Whether hungry or just looking for his mother, the three adults looked up and shared a smile as Sirius passed Harry back to Lily.

"Looks like I ended up naming your son after all," smirked Sirius.

"Sure you did, Padfoot," said James chuckling. "Sure you did."


	3. Lily's eyes?

Watching the baby lying on the front of him, Sirius looked into the eyes of one Harry James Potter. With a look of concentration on his face. Something was off about this baby but he couldn't quite place what. It was...

Looking towards Lily he noted the things about her. Red hair. Button nose. Green eyes. Things he already knew.

Looking towards James he did the same. Black mop. Straight nose. Hazel eyes.

Once more he looked at Harry. Black mop. Button nose. Blue . Everything as it should...be... What? Blue eyes?

"That can't be right," muttered Sirius. But this is definitely the baby of Lily and James Potter. He has James mop, Lily's nose - but why on earth are his eyes wrong?

"What can't be right?" asked Remus quietly taking place next to Sirius on the floor.

"How did you hear-? Oh right wolf hearing." Remus nodded. "Well I think there's something wrong with Harry, Moony."

"What do you mean?" the Werewolf enquired.

"His eyes are wrong. His are blue but Lily has green eyes and Prongs is hazel. Surely that's not right. After all even if he inherited the same eyes from one of his grandparents, Dorea's were grey; Charlus was hazel and Lily said Harold's were green and her mum's were brown. None of them had blue eyes!"

Remus smiled and feeling as if this moment was too good to be true he said lightly trying to keep the laughter out of his voice "Sirius that's normal for a new born. The reason his are blue are because he's a boy. If he had been born a she then it would've had pink eyes for a girl."

"Really? But why aren't people walking around with just pink or blue eyes?"

"Well that's because around six and nine months they'll change into what their own eye colour should be."

"Ooooooooh I see now. I bet he'll have James eyes."

"No - they'll be Lily's green eyes for sure."

"How much?"

Remus hesitated for a moment "if I win - ten galleons, if you win I'll give you my record player that I know you've been coveting since third year."

Sirius gaped at his friend, "you can't be serious."

"I know I can't. I'm Remus. But we both know how much you want that, and I can't bet what I don't have. Besides to a person who can't get a job because of - you know - ten galleons is a lot for me."

Sirius hummed an agreement to his friends statement and both men watched the baby in front of them.

"So girl babies are really born with pink eyes?"

"Of course they are! You can even ask Lily if you don't believe me. She'll tell you the same."

"And boys are born with blue eyes. That's really cool. I never knew that..."

"We'll I can hear Lily calling, I'll go see what she needs. You alright with Harry?"

"Yeah the little man will be fine with me."

Once Remus was in the kitchen he cracked a wide grin. "Lily, you remember telling me no one would ever believe that boys are born with blue eyes, and girls with pink?"

"Yeees?" asked Lily with an inkling of where this was going.

"Well I believe if you were to ask our dear Sirius - I think I've just won your entire chocolate stash."

Lily's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "What? No!" she peeked round the door frame to look at Sirius, then back at Remus, "no way!"

The werewolf arranged his face to look innocently amused. "Yep. Ask him why he was worried about Harry's eyes. I dare you."

Not wanting to take Remus's word on this she called through to the man currently blowing raspberries on her sons tummy. "Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Remus was saying you were worried there was something wrong with the baby's eyes."

"It's fine. Moony explained it all to me."

"All what?" asked James' voice. "Hey Padfoot."

Lily and Remus glanced at each other before heading out into the sitting room to see James' head sticking out of the fireplace behind a fire guard Lily had put in before Harry was born.

Kneeling down to James' eye level, Lily blew a kiss to her husband, "Hey sweetie."

"Hello beautiful. I thought I should call to tell you that Moody got a tipoff about someone selling fake amulets and 'protection' potions near Diagon Alley and wants me and Arthur Weasley to check it out. It's not his department but Moody seems to think he's the right guy for this kind of job so I'm not wanting to question it. But I might be a little bit late home."

Lily's smile faultered for a moment, "it's fine. I know you have to work. I just wish it would be over you know?"

"I know. I'm sorry love."

"No, like I said it's fine. Besides - I have my boys here so me and Harry won't get lonely."

"Yeah, we really appreciate it you guys."

"Oh no it's fine. There's nowhere else we'd rather be." said Remus as Sirius nodded empathically.

Lily laughed. "No wonder I can ever get you guys to leave!"

"Anyway before I go, cause I think Arthur has just arrived, can I just ask - all what?" asked James.

"Oh Sirius was wondering why Harry's eyes were blue instead of green or brown. But I've explained it all to him."

"Ah I see." said James looking from Sirius to Remus and Sirius again.

"As it turns out," began Sirius, "when babies are born, boys have blue eyes and girls are pink."

"Is that so?" said James in a carefully controlled voice. "Well I can hear Moody threatening to hex my rear end if I don't get my head out the fireplace now, so I'll see you later Lily. See if you can't save me some chocolate if you can. Love you!" and he was gone.

Lily didn't know whether to laugh or groan and settled for a strange sound between the two. "You'll say for this one, Remus John Lupin, you mark my works." she half scolded as said Remus John Lupin slid into a chair laughing heartily.

* * *

**A/N: if anyone is thinking that there is an awful lot of bets being made during this I just want to say that their mostly friendly bets and also the marauders seem like the kind of folk who would bet on anything and everything or make a joke out of anything and everything.**


	4. What Big Teeth You Have!

Harry's small hand pushed against the muzzle of his Dogfather to reveal a long pearly tooth the length of his hand. He giggled as Padfoot wuffed out a lung full of air and rubbed his face and head into the carpet in order to fend of his pesky attacker (and possibly get more comfy in order to keep dozing).

Looking to his Uncle Remus he babbled away happily pointing to Padfoot then placing a few fingers in his mouth.

"Yes Harry, what big teeth he has. And I'm sure soon enough you'll have big teeth too."

Harry pointed to Remus and let out a short word in baby talk.

"Yep. And like me too." Remembering about a story he heard from Lily he gave a grin worthy of being named a Marauder and said "all the better to eat you with!" and pounced on the child and beginning to blow raspberries on his tummy until the child squealed with delight.

"I would say you're teeth will be coming in soon too," said Remus once he stopped tickling the child. "Lets just hope that it's not going to be too bad."

A few days later Remus was feeling like he had jinxed Harry's teething.

Harry cried. And cried. And cried.

Harry decided he didn't want the whites in his mouth anymore. His mouth hurt. And not just hurt. His whole mouth just felt like a really big hurty. Sticking his hand in his mouth to press down on the pink but it didn't work. His mouth felt too big and too small at the same time as if it didn't quite fit anymore. And it huuurt. He wailed for his mother.

"Shh shh. Oh my poor baby," cooed Lily. "Not having a good day are we?"

Handing Harry a teething ring she placed him in his high chair.

"Wow Lily! Can't you do anything for him like cast a numbing spell?" asked Sirius removing his hands from his ears.

"No can do I'm afraid. He's too young and although I can guess what he's going through he can't use his words yet to know if anything gets better or worse." she explained grimacing. "So the crying is to stay for the moment I'm afraid."

"Blimey Lily," said Sirius. "that sounds awful. But really you should be blaming Remus. He and Harry were talking about them the other day."

"Well let's hope that Harry bites him then. Because this is only the first of many to come."

Sirius groaned at the prospect of this happening everytime Harry got a new tooth but as a thought wandered its way into his mind he grinned cheekily and said "Biting eh? I wonder which parent he'll get that off of," trying to outrun a hex aimed at him from Lily he ran to the fireplace yelling "I'll send the Huntsman home to you Little Red!"

Grinning to herself Lily turned to Harry and asked "Shall we visit Grandma Lupin?"

A/n: sorry this took so long. I'm naturally lazy haha. And this is based on the fact my wisdom teeth have just grown in. If anyone fancies telling me why they're called that that would be grand cause I don't feel like I've gained any wisdom other than I finally know how a baby feels while teething


End file.
